Its More Than A Job
by ImperfectLullaby
Summary: A tough case... an even tougher responsibility.  Mostly just fluff, because that's what I feel like writing :
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long few days of monotonous paperwork in the precinct. It seemed as if, for some strange reason, the scum of the city had taken a break over the last few days. Maybe Castle paid them to hold off until he got back, Kate thought with a smile. Her partner had been away for the week on a book tour for his latest Nikki Heat novel, leaving Kate to do her work in peace and quiet for a change. Unfortunately, as wonderful as the idea of being able to complete her work sans interruptions was, she found herself oddly distracted.

For example, instead of working her was through the masses of paperwork adorning her desk, she found herself thinking too much about her current situation. Which, if you ask her, was never a good thing, considering only months ago she'd flat-lined on an operating table from a bullet to the chest. Since she'd woken from her three day coma, Kate found herself focussing more on her life and her wants, rather than her work. For instance, having a family had never been a priority for Kate, but now, it seemed to be all she thought about. For the first time in her life, she felt lonely.

Looking up from her now finished paperwork, Kate found herself staring at the clock on the wall. Only two hours until she finished, hopefully no bodies would drop in the mean time. In an attempt to pass the time she scanned the room, her eyes landing on the numbers on the elevator, glowing as they passed another floor and finally stopping on their floor.

Kate watch the doors open, with excitement bubbling up inside her. She had a feeling she knew who was behind that door. It was so like him not to tell her that he was coming back two days early.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee and cologne confirmed her suspicions and it took every ounce of control she had to contain the grin that was threatening to explode onto her face. As much as she'd hate to admit it, Kate had missed Rick.

'Miss me?' He asked, handing her a cup of coffee with a cheeky grin.

Kate took a long sip of the warm liquid and looked up at him through her lashes, 'I missed... this coffee.'

'I missed your indifference, Detective. Any cases?' Castle had barely lowered himself into his chair when Kate's phone rang.

'Beckett... Be there in ten.' She looked over with a frown, 'You just had to jinx it, didn't you Castle? You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you paid off every criminal in the city to hold off til you got back.'

Rick grinned and stood quickly, 'What can I say? I know people.'

The car ride to the crime scene was short, yet probably the longest drive Kate had ever taken. She caught every single one of the thirteen red lights on the way over and at every single red light she'd see a family walking across the road, or a pregnant woman waddling along behind her husband. By the eighth light Kate huffed impatiently.

'What's up?' Castle asked looking up as Kate hit her head gently on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to change.

'They're everywhere!' She felt Castle pat her uncomfortably on the shoulder as they made it to halfway to the next light only to have it turn red yet again.

'Can I ask who or what you're talking about?'

Kate took a deep breath and looked over at him, 'Don't laugh?'

'Never.'

'Ever since I woke up after the funeral... I just... Every time I leave the apartment or the precinct, all I keep see is pregnant women... Babies... Cute little children. It's awful!'

Castle watched her carefully, waiting for her to laugh and tell him how easy he was or something but when that never came he let out a confused chuckle. Kate glared at him, 'I'm not laughing! I'm just... You're not usually this forthcoming. What's brought this on?'

She shrugged as they pulled over at the crime scene, 'I don't know. Maybe I'm just starting to think more about me now and less about the job. I... Let's just do this.' She noticed the ambulance parked on the curb beside the morgue van and got out of the car, 'If I hear that you've that you've breathed a word of this to Ryan or Esposito...'

'A word of what, Boss?' Esposito said with a sly grin. She glared at him and ducked under the tape with Castle following behind like an obedient puppy. The body was inside a non-descript apartment on the second floor, Beckett felt Esposito touch her shoulder. 'Just be prepared for this one Becks.'

She nodded, brushing him off, she was always prepared. There was a soft wavering cry from inside, Kate felt her heart drop as Castle swore beside her. She walked inside to see the body of a young woman in the middle of the floor. There was a so much blood spattered up the walls and a pool of it beneath her body. Next she noticed Lanie, not next to the body, but standing with two paramedics who were crouched over the floor. The cry was getting more and more desperate as Kate walked towards them. She noticed the tiny baby kicking around on the floor, its umbilical cord was still attached. She looked around for a blanket and found a soft pink one hanging over the couch.

'Here,' she said handing it to the paramedic who had just cut the baby's cord. He looked up and took the blanket, wrapping the tiny human in it.

He handed the baby to Kate, 'She's fine, let me clean up and we'll take her somewhere safe.' Kate looked up at Lanie, her eyes were red.

'Um, her name was Stacey Dillon, 24 years old, Kindergarten teacher. Her husband Michael Dillon was KIA in Iraq three months ago. No known next of kin. From what I could see she was shot in the head with a 9mm and then who ever did it, cut her open with a kitchen knife and left the baby on the floor. Neighbours heard her crying.' Kate nodded and looked up at Castle who was looking at the tiny girl in Kate's arms.

'Are you ok?' he asked quietly as Lanie left with the body.

'Where will they take her?' she asked as the little girl snoozed in her arms.

'I don't know, Kate. Here, let me take her, I'll speak to them.' Kate felt herself nod as she handed over the baby.

'Rick?' He looked back at her. She looked like she was trying to keep her emotions in check, 'I can understand if you don't want to follow this one, but... I could really... I think I'll need your help with this one.'

Rick smiled softly at her, 'I'm here, Kate.'


	2. Chapter 2

Kate's temper was wearing thin. Three days. It had been three days since Castle had walked back into the precinct. Three days since that tiny baby girl was torn so violently from her mother. Three days with no leads, no suspects and no idea where to start. As it were, Castle had spent most of the last three days making and receiving secretive phone calls.

Finally by the end of the third day, a confession was made by a co-worker of Stacey Dillon, Brenda Bishop. The young woman had found out only days before that her baby would be stillborn and Stacey, being a single mother with no next of kin would not be missed. No one needed to know. But once the tiny baby was free of her mother's body, Brenda had panicked.

After handing Brenda to Ryan and Esposito to write up the confession, Kate turned to her desk, where Castle, who had just finished yet another call, was patiently waiting.

'Thank God that's over,' she said, sinking heavily into her chair.

'It was definitely a tough one. You ok?' Rick asked as he leaned towards her. She shrugged. She was too tired and too upset to talk. All she could think about was that tiny baby being ripped from the safety of her mother's womb. It never ceased to amaze her at how monstrous some people could be.

Castle's phone rang yet again, 'Thank you, so much. I'll be right there.' He hung the phone up and looked over at Kate, 'Will you still be here in an hour?'

She felt her disappointment ebb slightly at the thought of him returning, 'Yeah. Boring police work never ends, Castle.'

He grinned, 'Great, I have a surprise and you are going to love it!'

Kate barely had time to mumble, 'But I hate surprises,' before he was at the elevator.

She rested her head in her hand as she reviewed the charge sheet in front of her. The sooner this paperwork was done, the better.

Half an hour slowly dripped by. Nobody bothered her, nobody so much as looked at her. She had long since finished her paperwork and was now only waiting on Castle's return from… Well, from where ever he disappeared to.

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked up from the paper she was doodling on to find Esposito eyeing her carefully.

'What're you still doing here?' he asked quietly. For some reason, he always knew when something was bothering her.

'Waiting for Castle. He asked me to wait for him. Something about a surprise.' She nodded at his chair, 'You can wait with me if you want?'

Esposito smirked at the mention of a surprise, 'Oh? that surprise? Nah, I think you can handle that on your own. Good luck, Becks.'

'Javier Esposito! What do you know?' Why would Castle tell Esposito and not her? Now she was a little peeved.

Esposito shrugged, smiling as he turned around, 'You'll love it Kate, don't freak out too much.' He strutted over to the elevator and waved as the doors closed.

Kate let out a frustrated huff and threw the pen down. How many other people knew about this "surprise"?

_He's late,_ Kate thought, looking up at the clock for the fifth time in ten minutes. She contemplated sending him a text message to see where he was, but he was still only five minutes late. She noticed the numbers on the elevator moving, _About time!_

Kate was thankful that she hadn't taken a sip of the abandoned coffee on her desk as the doors opened up. Kate had no idea what to expect, but the sight of Richard Castle with a pink bundle of blankets and a diaper bag over his shoulder was certainly NOT it. Come to think of it, Kate probably should have expected it, all the mysterious phone calls, Castle's doting grin when he mentioned "the surprise". The clues were all there.

'Really, Rick? You adopted a baby?' she said incredulously, standing and helping him lower the bag from his shoulder.

He sat down and looked over at her, 'Not just any baby.' He passed the infant over and Kate found herself looking into a tiny pair of impossibly blue eyes. Kate could almost see the curiosity in them and unless she was very mistaken a hint of recognition. It was the baby of the late Stacey Dillon.

Kate looked up as Castle continued talking with a sheepish look on his face, 'Technically, Kate, WE adopted her…'

Kate's jaw dropped, 'What? What do you mean, Castle? How the hell… Why?'

'I couldn't let her go into the system, Kate. She's too tiny… As it were, I needed to be in a consistent and serious relationship… My lawyer managed to use the article in the tabloids about us last week make them think that we were… You know… I told them that you'd been wanting a baby and it wasn't happening for us so… You just have to sign the papers and I'll drop them off tomorrow. Surprise?'

'And exactly what are WE going to do with a baby, Rick? We don't even live together!' she hissed at him. 'Heck, we're not even in a relationship, let alone a _consistent and serious_ one…'

He cut her off, 'Four years, Kate! That's pretty darn consistent… I don't expect you to help me raise her, I just panicked when they told me that I couldn't if I was single. You were the first person I thought of…'

Kate found herself caving under his pleading gaze, 'Well, I suppose I can't let you entirely mess this little girl up huh?' She couldn't help the smile that stole across her face when she saw the happiness in his eyes. 'Have you told Alexis?'

'Yeah, she's so excited. We're going baby shopping tonight after we pick you up…'

Kate nodded slowly, watching the tiny blue eyes close slowly and scrunch up as she yawned.

'So you're coming?'

She smiled up at him, 'Yeah, I guess so.'


	3. Chapter 3

Deciding that it would be easier to walk to Castle's baby boutique of choice, they left the precinct, Kate, with the pink diaper bag over her shoulder and the baby snuggled into the crook of Ricks arm. As they walked, Kate found herself watching Castle in awe. Sure, he was an amazing father to Alexis, yet Kate had never actually thought she would see him look at another person the way he looked at his (now) eldest daughter.

'You still haven't told me her name, Rick,' Kate said, as they rounded a corner.

Rick looked up at her and smiled, 'Schyler. Ryan and Esposito found a letter among Stacey's belongings from her late husband, he said that if the baby was a girl he wanted her to be called Schyler, in memory of a soldier he served with. She is still without a middle name, however. I was wondering whether you would like to… Well, you know, since she has my last name and all…'

Kate felt her respect for Richard Castle grow exponentially. Here he was, giving her the honour of naming his daughter and he was embarrassed by it.

'Really, Castle? You want me to pick a name for your daughter?'

'Our daughter, Kate. Your name is on the adoption papers also. Or did you forget the bombshell I dropped on you this afternoon?' he asked, a grin crinkling the corners of his blue eyes.

Kate shook her head, unable to frown at his mirth, 'I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, Rick. It suits you.'

'Yes, well, you make a rather fetching mother as well, Miss Beckett. Look there's Alexis.'

Up ahead, the young red head was sitting at a table in front of a store with an enormous cream and black sign reading, The Baby Barn. She stood quickly as she spotted them. If anything, Castle's grin got even wider as Alexis through her arms around Kate, who awkwardly patted her back.

'Thank you, Kate, so much. I know he just sprung this on you, but I'm glad you didn't say no.' Kate nodded at Alexis, unable to speak for the lump that had formed in her throat. She watched as Alexis leaned over her baby sister for a better look. 'Have you named her yet?' she asked, as Castle adjusted Schyler in her sister's arms.

'Alexis, this is Schyler, your baby sister.' He looked over at Kate, she nodded slightly knowing exactly what he wanted by the soft look on his face. He was asking permission to use her mother's name. 'Schyler Johanna Castle.'

'It's perfect,' Kate choked out, she followed with a slight laugh at the odd look on Alexis's face. Wanting to avoid any awkward questions, she asked, 'Are we going to do this or what?'

She was slightly taken aback as Alexis passed Schyler over, softly cooing, 'Go to mommy, Schyler.' It had taken a while, but when Kate finally realised, it hit her like a tonne of bricks. Hearing Castle say that her name was on the adoption papers was one thing. This? This was an entirely different ballgame. She was a mom.

'Are you sure you don't want to carry her, Alexis?' Kate asked, trying to take her mind off the enormity of the situation.

'Yes, I'm afraid I'll break her. She's just so tiny, and besides, I am only here to help carry her stuff like the amazing big sister that I am. Right, dad?'

'Huh?' Rick tore his gaze away from Kate and the baby and kissed Alexis's cheek. 'Yeah, pumpkin. Best. Big sister. Ever. Now let's spoil this little one!'

Kate had never been into a baby store before, so it was a bit of a shock when she walked in. Along the side wall, there were no less than fifteen complete nursery set ups, out from that there were rows and rows of cribs, bassinettes, and hammocks in every style and colour you could imagine. Back from that, there were drawers and changing tables to match, the other half of the room was completely lined with different strollers and buggies.

'Where do we start?' she said, looking up at the next floor where the clothes and toys were neatly arranged. Alexis hung back, looking rather lost herself.

Rick just waltzed in and said, 'We'll start at the big stuff!' Kate looked over at Alexis who grinned at her father's antics. He was already inspecting the cribs.

Kate took the second aisle of cribs, she scoured through them until she came to a beautiful sleigh cot made of dark timber. It had a drawer underneath for sheets and blankets and the rail was easy for her to raise and lower, even with Schyler cradle in her arms. She looked up at Rick and Alexis who had nearly finished their aisle, giggling every now and then at a particularly ridiculous looking one.

'Hey, Castle!' he looked over at her with wide eyes.

'Did you find one?' Kate found herself nodding and watched as they quickly made their way over. Alexis let out an impressed, 'Ooh!'

'What do you think, Daddy? Special enough for our little girl?' Kate asked, not even caring when she slipped up by saying our. His face softened as she spoke, back to that adoring look he'd worn whilst holding Schyler. Kate had an inkling that it was not directed at either of his daughters this time and the thought sent shivers down her spine.

'It's perfect,' he said, finally looking at the sign next to it. 'And look! It turns into a toddler bed too!' Kate and Alexis laughed at his excitement and went to the strollers as Rick spoke to a store clerk. As they walked to the other side of the store, Kate felt Schyler wriggling in her blankets. She looked down to find those two blue eyes staring at her again. She smiled, 'Hey there, baby.' Schyler continued to stare at Kate, her eye's roaming, drinking in the sight. Kate touched her cheek lightly, vaguely aware of Alexis's gaze.

She looked up to find the girl with a doting expression, similar to her father's, 'You're going to be an amazing mom, Kate.' She looked at the floor before continuing, 'Kinda makes me wish I had someone like you around while I was small.' In two small sentences, all of Kate's fears and insecurities waned.

'Thank you, Alexis.'

Alexis smiled, 'No problems, Kate.'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am sorry this took so long, but unfortunately, my baby boy has been in and out of hospital for the last month and taking up majority of my time, not that I mind or anything :) Good news though. We're heading home tomorrow morning and hopefully won't be back in for a while... I said that last time, but here's to hoping... Anyway, read on :)**

* * *

><p>The afternoon rolled by quickly, with Rick choosing what Alexis had dubbed "the Ferrari" of strollers and then starting an argument with Kate after she found a long piece of fabric.<p>

'What is it?' he asked touching the fabric. It was soft, yet very sturdy. Kate handed him the brochure she'd been reading about the woven wrap.

'You wrap her up in it and wear her on your back or stomach... Free hands!' she said with a grin.

'That's what the stroller is for, Kate!' He said, sighing and placing the fabric back on the stand. 'And besides, it looks dangerous! What if she slips out?'

'Rick, people have been baby wearing for thousands of years without incident. Hell, I even wore my host family's baby in Kiev. He loved it. If she's wrapped properly, she won't slip out.'

Castle's face had gone from worried to disbelieving in seconds, 'You know how to work this thing?'

Kate rolled her eyes, 'Seriously Castle, you get your stroller and I'll get my wrap and we'll see what she likes best. Huh?' Kate felt herself start to laugh at the pouting face Rick was giving her. 'What's the matter, sulky?'

'Babies always love their mommies more. It's not a fair bet!' he said, clutching the sleeping baby closer to his chest.

'Rick, she's going to be living with you and seeing me every other day for a few hours, are you really that insecure?'

Alexis piped up, a sly smile playing across her face, 'He totally is Kate.'

'With good reason! You've already stolen one daughter from me!' He said glaring at Alexis.

The girls giggled and Kate turned to pick one of the wraps from the shelf, 'Technically, I won't be stealing Schyler. You were the one who wrote my name under the mommy section of the adoption papers. You brought this on yourself, Castle. Oh this is gorgeous!'

'I like that too, Kate,' Alexis said, watching the smile on Kate's face get bigger. 'Could you show me how, too?'

Rick groaned, 'I'll be over picking out dresses when you're done being girly!'

* * *

><p>They arrived at the loft just in time to let the delivery men in to drop the bigger items off. The box containing the crib was deposited in Ricks office, Kate had insisted on purchasing a Leander cradle to put in Ricks bedroom until Schyler was old enough for her own room. Luckily for them the delivery men offered to hang the cradle so that they could be sure that it was secure. One hour and an enormous tip later, Rick and Kate were sitting side by side on his bed watching Schyler sleep.<p>

'She's so peaceful,' Rick said with a soft smile. 'It's such a contrast to how she came into the world. One wrong move and she might not be here.'

'Its a shame she'll never know her real mother or father. The more I think about it, the more I feel blessed for even having a mom... Even if she was taken from us.' She felt Rick squeeze her shoulders and pull her in for a hug.

'Schyler is blessed that you've given her a chance. One day, everything you missed out on with your mom, you'll be able to do with her. It was part of the reason I chose you.'

Kate smiled into his shoulder. He really had thought this through. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply. This was going to be one exciting adventure.

* * *

><p>The room was completely dark when Kate woke to a soft mewling coming from the crib. Her brain was groggy as she sat up and took in her surroundings. Remembering that she had fallen asleep on the couch, she put the pieces together, coming to the conclusion that she was in Rick's bedroom... In his bed... Oh, crap... Realising that Schyler was still crying in the hammock, Kate rubbed her eyes and quickly plotted a course of action. She didn't even think twice about climbing over Rick to get to the baby. He grunted and let out a small whine, 'Honey, the baby...'<p>

She froze and looked down at him, he was sleep talking. Probably thinking about a time when Alexis was this small. Yeah, that was it.

She bent over the crib and touched Schyler's face, so she wouldn't startle at the sudden lurch of being lifted out of the crib. The little ones cheeks were dry, though she was crying like there was no tomorrow. She'd have to ask Castle about it in the morning. Trudging out through Rick's office and into the kitchen, Kate set about heating a bottle of formula that Rick had made up before they sat down to watch some television before Kate intended on heading home. That plan went straight out the window as soon as she sunk into the comfort of the couch, promptly falling asleep.

Oh well, there were worse things than waking up next to Richard Castle, Kate thought with a grin.

After testing the bottle on the inside of her elbow, Kate popped the teat into Schyler's searching mouth. 'You know, Schyler, I don't know how this is gonna work out. Even after one day, I don't want to leave you,' Kate jumped as a strong pair of hands came to rest on her hips.

'Do you know how perfect you look, doing that?' Rick asked quietly. 'We have room here, Kate. I mean it. I know I didn't really give you a choice in this... Just know, I wasn't trying to trap you into anything, Kate.'

Kate turned slowly, 'Rick, I know exactly what you were doing when you made this decision for us. Schyler needed someone. You felt compelled to help her, if I had the means and guts to do adopt her, I probably would have considered it myself.' She put the empty bottle on the counter and handed Schyler to him, 'It's your turn to be covered in puke, daddy. Try not to get it on me when you come to bed. Thanks.'

'But...' Rick watched as she walked back through his office and into his bedroom. 'Wow, if this is all it takes to get your mommy into bed, I would've invited her over when Alexis had the flu.'


End file.
